


One Simple Rule for Dating My Teenage Daughter

by angeloscastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloscastiel/pseuds/angeloscastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You mean to tell me that our daughter’s boyfriend is a demon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Rule for Dating My Teenage Daughter

It’s been exactly fifteen years, ten months and thirteen days since Dean and Castiel retired from hunting. Which, coincidentally, is the exact age of their daughter.

Emily Charlotte Winchester is 5’3, dark-haired and blue-eyed. She’s good at math, plays soccer and has a part-time job at the supermarket down the road, and is totally oblivious to the lives her fathers lead before she came along. Like any fifteen-year-old, she assumes not much happened to either of them before she graced their lives with her presence, and knows only the barest minimum of details, like how Dad saved Daddy’s life once and she doesn’t have any grandparents, which her friends tell her is, like, really romantic and tragic and stuff, but they’re just her dads and there’s really nothing special about them.

She knows that she was born via a surrogate mother, Jody Mills, who she sends cards to on Mothers Day and who she visits whenever she’s in South Dakota (which her dads make sure happens on a regular basis) and she knows that she’s _biologically_ Dad’s since she did genetics in science class and learned that blue eyes are recessive and Daddy’s eyes are green.

She also knows that her dads are old-fashioned and _completely_ embarrassing, because Aidan Morwood, who is seventeen and _really_ cute, finally asked her out after she liked him for _weeks_ and her dads told her that she has to invite him round for dinner before he’s allowed to take her anywhere, and that’d probably _scare him off_ and she’ll _never_ get a boyfriend and _she’ll probably die alone surrounded by cats_ and it’s _all their fault_.

“Perhaps we should reconsider,” Castiel suggests, brow furrowed as he watches her storm off and slam her door.

“No way,” Dean says firmly. “She can sulk all she wants, she’s not going anywhere with a boy we haven’t met. If she’s got a problem with that, she doesn’t need to go out with him.”

“I don’t like it when she’s upset with us.”

“She’s fifteen. ’Course she’s gonna be upset with us. Means we’re doing our jobs right.”

Castiel seems unconvinced, but nevertheless three days later the boy in question shows up on their front door. Dean answers the door, bringing the kid into the living room where Emily is waiting, and fetching Castiel from the kitchen where he’s finishing up dinner.

“Mr Winchester,” the kid says, offering a hand to Dean. “And…other Mr Winchester.” He laughs nervously, shaking Castiel’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Aidan,” Dean says, waving them through into the kitchen. “Take a seat.”

“Dean,” Castiel hisses in his ear. “A word. _Now_.”

“Excuse us,” Dean tells Emily and the boy, and follows Castiel into the hallway. “What’s going on?”

Castiel closes the door to the kitchen firmly, his voice dropping to a whisper. “ Aidan is a demon.”

“What?” Dean hisses. “How do you know?”

Castiel gives him a withering look. “I can see his true face, Dean. I don’t need to remind you that I am a fallen _angel_ and not a mere human.”

“ _Mere_ human, yeah, no offence taken,” Dean mutters. “So – you mean to tell me that our daughter’s boyfriend is a _demon_?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what do we do?”

“Exorcise it.”

“In front of her?” Dean asks wildly, jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen. “Cas, she doesn’t know about any of that stuff. We agreed she’s never _going_ to.”

“There is a demon in there right now with our daughter, Dean, we can’t protect her ignorance and her life.”

“Fine,” Dean growls. “Let’s gank that evil son of a bitch.”

 

* * *

 

They enter the kitchen together  moments later, the picture of friendly welcome. Castiel pours four glasses of holy water and they sit down, Dean proposing a toast to Emily. They clink glasses and drink, and Aidan lets out a yell as the holy water burns his mouth and throat.

Leaping up, Dean slips the devil’s trap cuffs around his wrists while he’s momentarily distracted. Emily screams as the demon’s eyes go black.

“Cas, take her out,” Dean says quietly.

“What are you _doing_?” Emily shouts. “Dad!”

“Emily,” Castiel says. “We need to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere until someone tells me what’s going on and _what’s wrong with him_ , why do his eyes look like that?”

“Dean, perhaps we should let her stay. She needs to understand what’s happening.”

It is, of course, too late to keep Emily out of the situation. “Just don’t let her get too close.” He leans towards the demon. “Bet it’s been a long time since you’ve been topside.”

“Three hundred years,” the demon sneers. “They kept me locked up a good long time.”

“Under a rock? Because your buddies know better than to come after us. I’m Dean Winchester. This is my husband Castiel – former angel of the Lord. He pulled my ass outta hell. Us’n my brother Sam – you’ve heard of him, I bet – we’ve killed thousands of you. Hell’s best. Lilith, Ruby, Alastair, Azazel, Crowley – he was your king, remember him? Abaddon? Oh, and Lucifer. He’s in the cage because of us. Now, I could kill you – but that seventeen year old kid you’re possessing doesn’t deserve to die just because you’re walking around in his meat. And I want you to take a message back to Hell.”

“And what’s that?” the demon asks.

“Any of you mooks come near my daughter again,” Dean growls into the demon’s ear, “We are coming out of retirement. Me, Cas, Sammy too. And you can ask around downstairs to see what happens to Hell when we’re on the job. You’re not gonna like it. Cas?”

Castiel steps forward, murmurs the Enochian exorcism, and with a loud yell and cloud of black smoke the demon is exorcised and the kid is left coughing and disoriented at the table.

“Aidan Morwood,” Dean says. “Demon’s gone. Welcome back. If you get an anti-possession tattoo, you can date my daughter.”

 


End file.
